


A & E

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag this, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: After an accident at the Mill, Rob and Aaron end up in the A & E





	A & E

**Author's Note:**

> First of all sorry about the summary I suck at summaries and second, this fic is for the lovely, Lou, beautifullyunfinishedscrapyard on Tumblr who has been so patient with me. She requested this back in March when I was doing the 31 fics in March. Hope this is everything you were looking for lovely. Sorry, it took so long for me to get it done. sorry if there are any mistakes, I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t how they thought they’d be spending their evening, the plan was meant to be an early night for Seb, with Liv visiting Sandra for a week the pair had planned for dinner in front of the telly and bed. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, Aaron was in the kitchen grabbing the beers and take-a-ways when he heard the crash only to see Robert laying on the floor riving in pain. Which was why the three of them were sat in the A & E, Robert laid out on a hospital bed holding his left arm and slowly letting the pain meds do its job, and a one and a half Seb, who was now fast asleep head tucked into Aaron’s neck, waiting to get x-rays done. Aaron sat next to a nearly unconscious Robert, leg bouncing a mile a minute but stopped at the sight of a nurse walking in. She had a warm smile, “How are we holding up?” She asked nearly in a whisper. 

“Okay,” he replied with a forced smile.

“The little one is out for the count I see,” the woman commented.

“Yeah, same with his dad,” Aaron added.

“That’ll be what we gave him for the pain,” she replied with a warm smile, as she grabbed his chart from the foot of the hospital bed. 

“So, how long have you two been married?” She asked after a couple of minutes noticing Aaron was fiddling with his wedding ring with his thumb.

“What?”Aaron replied.

“I noticed the rings,” she remarked.

“Oh,” Aaron replied the question finally registering. “It’s been a couple of months, legally that is,” he added with a chuckle.

“Still in the newlywed bubble, then,” she replied. 

“Suppose.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“We were on and off for five years before, it was a bit complicated.”

“Most relationships are,” the nursed replied with a warm smile. “Those are the ones worth fighting for if you ask me,” she added.

“We ended up finding our way back to each other in the end, eventually,” Aaron smiled. 

“Me and my Mark were the same way,” she explained. “He was a right ass when I first met him only agreed to go on a date with him to get him out of my hair,” she added. “Well 10 years and three kids later and well not much has changed, to be honest, he’s still an ass but like a lovable one.”

Aaron frowned at the woman’s honesty.

“And don’t you know my three boys, they are the spitting image of their father,” she went on. “is he your only?” She asked pointing at a still sleeping Seb.

“Uh, yeah, we also look after my teenage sister as well,” Aaron answered unsure why he was adding fuel to this fire of a conversation. 

“Well if she is anything like I was when I was a teen, I imagine you lot have your work cut out for you.”

“Uh, we find a way to manage,” Aaron replied as politely as possible. “Uhm, was there any news on when he be going up for his x-rays?” Aaron asked shamelessly changing the subject.

“Oh right the reason why I came in here aside from grilling you on your married life and babbling on about my home life,” she began explaining. “we’re actually ready to take him for his x-rays now,” she explained. Aaron simply nodded his head in response.

“Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” the nurse stated trying to wake Robert. “Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” she repeated softly patting him on his uninjured side.

“Hm,” Robert replied, jumping awake.

“It’s okay, only me,” she replied with a smile. 

“Aaron? Seb?” he muttered fighting to keep his eyes open.

“They’re here,” she replied pointing to the other side, Robert looked over to see Aaron getting up from his seat, set still in hand.

“Hey you muppet,” Aaron replied, placing his hand on Robert’s leg. “How are you feeling?

“Tired,” he manages to get out as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” the blonde said again. Robert opened his eyes again, “We’re ready to take you down for an X-Ray,” she explained.

Robert only nodded his head in response.

“His ring,” the nurse said to Aaron. “I’m afraid it’s going to have to come off,” she explained.

Aaron nodded.

“Mr. Sugden-Dingle,” the woman began saying. “Can you take off your ring?” She asked.

“Why?” Robert muttered.

“As I said we’re going down to get your x-rays done,” she explained. 

“But I don’t want to take it off,” Robert replied it coming out more like a whine.

“It won’t be for long,” Aaron added with a smirk. “I’ll hang on to it ’til you get back,” Robert nodded his head. Aaron smiled, as he watched the other man try to reach for his ring, quickly deciding to help his husband with it, slipping it off Robert’s finger.

“Right,” the nurse said unlocking the wheels to the hospital bed. “I should have him back to you in no time,” she said with a smile.

“Behave yourself,” Aaron laughingly told Robert as the nurse rolled him out the room. Aaron sighed, “What are we going to do with your daddy, ay?” Aaron softly asked a sleeping Seb. “We’re definitely not going to let him live this one down,” he replied instantly as he slipped Robert’s ring above his own wedding ring.

An hour had passed since Robert was wheeled away, Aaron was sat in the waiting area staring at the clock, it was after 1 a.m., Vic and Diane had come by shortly after Rob and the nurse had left, to pick up Seb leaving Aaron on his own. The whole floor was quiet, it was only him and one nurse sat at the nurse’s station, he leaned his head back against the wall sighing before closing his eyes. He was woken by hushed laughter, Aaron blinked his eyes open, he wasn’t sure exactly how long he was out for, he looked around to see the floor still empty “He was literally blubbering," He heard one of the male nurses say.

“He wasn’t,” Aaron heard another nurse say with a laugh.

“I mean complete meltdown,” the man laughed. 

Aaron frowned. 

“Which patient?”

“The one in room 319…Sugden something.”

“Why?”

“Something about his wedding ring,” the man explained. “I mean how pathetic is that? If you ask me the man needs to grow a pair.”

Aaron could hear the other nurse laughing, hearing enough, he got up and made his way over to the nurse’s station.

“Sorry, visiting hours aren’t until the morning,” the first nurse replied without looking over at Aaron.

“I’m waiting for my husband,” he said seething.

“Right, and he would be?” The same man asked.

“The blubbering man that needs to grow a pair,” Aaron remarked.

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Aaron questioned.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” the man replied.

“What?”

“I should’ve known he was one of them,” The nurse spat.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Aaron questioned the anger building even more.

“Nathan, Mate, maybe you should go check on the patient in room 304,” the other nurse told the other man.

“No I’m good here,” he replied.

“Is that how you treat all your patients?” Aaron asked. “Making fun of them,”

“Well maybe if that sorry excuse of a husband of yours actually acted like a man,” Nathan replied.

“I dare you to say that again,” Aaron replied.

“You think scared of the likes of you?” Nathan replied making his way around the desk, squaring up on Aaron. “Nathan, just walk away,” the second nurse told the man making his way over and between the two men before turning back to Aaron. “Mr. Sugden-Dingle, I’m so sorry… look why don’t you go have a seat in your husband’s room, they should be bringing him back any moment-“

“Go on, jog along,” Nathan replied. Aaron lunged forward to be stopped by the man standing between them. “Easy,” the second nurse replied pushing Aaron away. Nathan laughing in return.

“What’s going on here?” The three heard. Nathan and the second nurse turn to see the blonde nurse from before.

“Just a misunderstanding is all,” the second nurse replied.

“More like this one being a homophobic prick,” Aaron replied pointed at Nathan. The blonde sighed, “Mr. Sugden-Dingle, I’m so sorry,” she replied.

“You’re just going to take his word,” Nathan questioned.

“You forget I know you,” the blonde said through her teeth before turning her attention back to Aaron. “As I said I am so sorry, your husband is on his way back down we’re just getting a cast on his arm,”

“Is he okay?” Aaron asked.

“He’s currently sleeping off the pain meds and as we expected his arm is broken,” she replied. “If you like to go back to his room he should be back down in a little bit and once he wakes we can get his discharge papers going,” she added.

Aaron didn’t say anything, he turned and began to head toward Robert’s room.

“Get your things,” he heard the blonde nurse say. “you’re done here.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugdendingle.tumblr.com


End file.
